


Day 24 - Falling

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, lmao what even is this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: He sighed in frustration, eyes locking on the short boy standing sheepishly in front of him. Hinata, sporting a personality almost as bright as the sun, was looking almost scared as he watched Kageyama.It was a toned-down expression of how he had looked when he had first struck the taller boy on the back of the head during their first practice game. He hadn’t minded the fear when it had first appeared almost a year ago, but now he softened his expression, hating that the slight terror on his Sun’s face was because of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Day 24 - Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I don't even know what's happening in this one don't ask me-
> 
> Have fun!

The sun narrowed Kageyama’s vision, and he squinted as the volleyball came to him, directly where the beams of light struck his eyes. His receive was off, the green and red ball bouncing off his forearm and into a red-leaved tree. He sighed in frustration, eyes locking on the short boy standing sheepishly in front of him. Hinata, sporting a personality almost as bright as the sun, was looking almost scared as he watched Kageyama. 

It was a toned-down expression of how he had looked when he had first struck the taller boy on the back of the head during their first practice game. He hadn’t minded the fear when it had first appeared almost a year ago, but now he softened his expression, hating that the slight terror on his Sun’s face was because of him. 

Kageyama sighed and turned to the tree their volleyball was now stuck on, red and orange leaves falling as he picked up a stick to prod at the tree. Hinata walked over and stood next to the setter, the ball eventually tumbling from the branches. It hit Hinata right on his upturned head.

“Pfft–” Kageyama couldn’t help the laugh that came from him, the joyous sound dying away before he reached out a calloused hand to the boy sprawled on the floor, an electric bolt shooting through him as their fingers met. Kageyama hoped he wasn’t blushing. What he did see, though, was pink cheeks coloring pale skin on the boy now standing across from him, from embarrassment or anything else Kageyama wasn’t sure. 

The two boys had kept in touch over the summer, neither wanting to lose the muscle memory of their ‘freak quick’ over the month. Now, back in school, fall had arrived and the two practiced even more often, every day after practice going to the park to continue. Their quick had developed nicely with the practice, both of them no longer missing tosses or hits.

Another thing that had developed was Kageyama’s feelings toward the short boy, blushes prominent on his face whenever Hinata changed around him or when his shirt ruffled as he came down from a jump, a sliver of skin showing. He had no idea if his Sun felt the same way in return, his mind seemingly constantly filled with nothing but volleyball. 

_Then again,_ he thought, _people say that about me, too, and here I am, head over heels for him_. They gripped each other's hands for a moment longer than they needed before simultaneously pulling their hands away from each other, clearing thoughts and calming flamed cheeks.

“Are we–” Hinata began, the first to look back at the setter, “–calling it a day?” Kageyama looked surprised, glancing at the sun. They usually played until dusk or later, waiting until visibility ran out and they were forced to go their separate ways. That day, though, the sun was barely touching the tips of the trees. 

“Do you… Want to?” He didn’t want to leave Hinata just yet, still wanting to spend time with him. The two second years looked at one another with uncertainty, neither of them knowing what that other wanted.

“Yeah…” Kageyama hoped his face didn’t drop in disappointment. “I wanted to walk around the park with you.” The last part came out in a rush, seemingly a streak of bravery forcing the words out. Kageyama blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, s-sure,” his voice shook so slightly, a small smile appearing on Hinata's lips. 

They walked together, hands stuck in their track jacket pockets. Fall was gorgeous, the whole range of warm colors decorating the trees and ground around him. Hinata’s hair matched the scenery surrounding them, Kageyama wanting to place a hand on his head and ruffle his hair.

Hinata bounced around excitedly, running forward to see a leaf fall, waiting for Kageyama to catch up before watching beside him again. They walked in circles, the setter completely enraptured by the shorter boy as he never seemed to run out of energy. The sun began to set, the warm light casting a glow in Hinata’s face that shadowed the side of his face, his eyes almost shining in the sunset.

If Kageyama were to pinpoint the moment he fell, it would be then. Walking, not even speaking, around a park during sunset with the boy he had just figured out he loved. The one that he had fallen for. 

Warmth filled his chest, cheeks flushing as he watched the beautiful boy dance around excitedly. He wanted to protect him, wanted to keep him safe forever, allow him to stay as happy as he was in that moment, at that very second. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled Hinata flush to him, hugging him and burying his face in his hair. Hinata gasped into his shirt, surprised, before wrapping his arms around the taller boy and gripping the black material of his jacket in his hands, not letting him go. They stayed that way on the side of the path, clinging to each other until the street lamps flickered on, the light of the dusk still bright enough to see by but mellow lamps allowing Kageyama to study his features as he finally pulled away.

“ _I’m in love with you,_ ” he whispered, not sure if Hinata heard him and not sure if he wanted him to. Hinata whispered something back that Kageyama didn’t catch. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know that, either.

Finally, the two boys said goodbye to each other, leaving in opposite directions. The night was cold but the happiness in Kageyama’s chest kept him warm as he walked home, a smile on his lips. He didn’t care how he looked in the fall of the night, whether the smile on his face was terrifying or kind, because _he_ knew it was genuine, because it was a reaction to him falling for his Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have no clue what just happened, thanks brain I appreciate it
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
